chocolatemagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayo Nanase
"Woah, this school really suits me! This school is... Reito High School!" Sayo Nanase is the supporting character of the anime and manga ''Chocolate Magic (ショコラの魔法, Shokora no mahou) ''by Rino Mizuho. She is the student of Reito High School. She's appeared in Dark Spice, White Truffle: The White Shadow. Profile Appearance Her hair has two pigtails, with her school uniform looks like a uniform with neck tie.Her skirt may be chocolate or other, with her mini-like shoes. Personality She loves to make friends, Nanase-san is kind, sweet and pretty, she is also thoughtful and has a crush with Koyama, also from White Truffle. Plot White Truffle: The White Shadow Nanase-san was new to the school named Reito High School. She is in Year 2 class 2. When she was inside the class, and tell her name, everyone kept queit and then they look weird and saying, "Her name is Sayo.." "Sayo?" ''Nanase was surprised and just go back to her seat. When there's no teacher, two of the girls invited Nanase to talking a bit together, but Nanase refused and say that if they're a big bullies. They said it's not true, and Nanase fells that something wrong with this class. Then Koyama entered. Nanase says that he is cute, and ask those two, who is his name. They tell Nanase, his name is Koyama. Then she go to Koyama's place and ask, "''Is your name Koyama?" ''The two friends bumped. Nanase introduce herself, and when Koyama stares at her, she was blushed and push Koyama, fell from the chair. Then Koyama says that her name didn't suit for her behaviour. When it's time for recess, Nanase goes around of the school. Then she saw Koyama, standing at the rooftop. Nanase misunderstood that he wanted to kill himself, but Koyama said it's not like that, he wouldn't kill himself. When he opens the door, Blanche was waiting for him in front the door. Koyama said he wanted his wishes to come true, while Chocola feels something doesn't right. When she has done bathing, Cacao goes outside, and Chocola founds a Devil's Hologram Message, and Blanche appeared on the hologram. She said she has done practicing the magic that Cacao had teach her, so she invite Cacao for look. While at school, Nanase says that even today, almost nobody didn't came school, and one of the two friends says that has a virus influenza. They said they don't want to get the virus too. Then Nanase says that Koyama also has arrived, and Koyama sleeping, saying Sayo's name. Nanase was blushed because she thought Koyama was talking about her. Then the teacher informed that the school will close for one week. Everyone cheered except Nanase that says, "''It's almost one week I've came to school, but school had to closed ''for one week?" ''Then Koyama kicks his table, and go home(maybe Salon de Blanche), and ask the two friends, why did Koyama get like that and they said if Koyama still doesn't forget about the incident. Nanase ask what incident, and they say that Koyama has a twin named Sayo. She was got a death by drowning at the school's pond. Trivia *Nanase is the only character in Dark Spice that have two pigtails. Category: Supportings Category: Good side